So Damn Lucky
by Emily Hill
Summary: Danny knew his luck would end eventually, but he also knows he's not alone; he's got Super-SEAL to help him through rough times. And that's why he's so damn lucky.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic and I'd really like to hear your thoughts.**  
 **English is not my mother tongue, so I'm sorry for any mistakes.  
On with the story!**

"I'm on my way, I had to drop Grace of at school at 9 o'clock for her field trip. I forgot to tell you." Danny was in a hurry, but of course everything had to be against him.

He stopped at a red light. "Traffic's quite busy, so it can be a while before I'm there." The light turned green and Danny pulled up. He looked to his left just in time to see a car coming at him full speed. He cursed under his breath, there was no way he could avoid being hit by that car.

'Just my luck, being in a car crash because some bastard ran a red light.' was Danny's last rational thought before the car hit him and then he was in a world of pain.

Steve heard Danny curse under his breath and then there was a loud crash. "Danny? Danny! What happened? Come on, Danny, answer me!" He heard Danny's laboured breath, but Danny didn't answer him.

He traced Danny's phone and hurried to his truck. He used the sirens to justify his driving, which could be called reckless, and smiled to himself as he could just hear Danny ranting. He reached he crash site in record time. He jumped out of his car and didn't even bother to grab his keys. He flashed his badge while hurrying to be at Danny's side.

Danny's car had been T-boned at the driver's side and there was no way Danny would be able to leave the wreck by himself.

Steve reached the Camaro and was relieved to see that there already was a medic in the passenger's seat.

Danny's neck was in a cervical collar and there was an oxygen mask on his face. The medic was trying to insert an IV needle in Danny's arm, but Danny moaned and tried to pull his arm away.

"Danny, stay still, it's okay." Steve sat in the back of the car and carefully put his had on Danny's shoulder.

"Steve?" Danny asked, sounding stunned.

"Yes babe, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

The medic had inserted the needle and connected a bag of fluid to it.

"Sir, it's going to take a while to get you out of this car, so I need you to stay still for me. Are you in pain?"

Danny snorted. "Am I in pain? What do you think?" Danny groaned after finishing his sentence and had trouble catching his breath.

"Danny, calm down." Steve looked at his partner, worry evident in his eyes.

Danny was pale and his breath was still laboured. There were lines of pain in his face and his eyes were watering.

"Okay, that was a stupid question. What hurts the most?"

Danny didn't even have to think about it. "My leg is killing me... My side is a close second."

"We'll try to get you out of here as soon as possible. In the meantime I'll give you something for the pain." The medic readied a syringe and emptied it into the IV.

All this time the firemen on the scene were cutting the roof of the Camaro. The other car had been removed from the scene and Danny's door had already been cut of, which allowed the medics to splint his left leg. They also splinted his arm,even though it didn't seem to be broken. Steve kept talking to Danny to keep him calm and it seemed to work, even though Danny was obviously in pain.

Eventually they were able to get Danny out of the car. Danny let out a pained cry and lost consciousness because of the pain the movement caused. Danny was immobilized on a back board and strapped to the gurney.

"How's he doing?" Steve anxiously watched every move the medics made.

"He's hanging in there. His vitals are quite strong, but I do suspect some internal bleeding. His leg looks pretty bad, though." As soon as Danny was in the back of the ambulance Steve jumped in. Danny was starting to regain consciousness and even though it was probably a good thing, Steve almost wished Danny had stayed unconscious for a little longer. It was obvious Danny was in pain.

"Steve?" Danny tried to look around for Steve, but his head was kept from moving by the cervical collar.

"I'm right here, buddy." Steve grabbed Danny's free hand and squeezed it tightly.

Danny wearily smiled at him and closed his eyes. Suddenly he opened them. "Don't tell Grace yet. She was really looking forward to that trip and I don't want to ruin it for her. Just don't tell her yet."

"I won't, I promise."

"Thanks, Steve. Can you please talk to me? I'd really like you to distract me."

"Sure buddy. How was your weekend with Grace? Was she able to convince you to go to the beach with her?"

"She did. Of course she wore this tiny bikini. I really have something against that. When we got home there was sand in places it shouldn't be, so all together I still hate the beach."

Steve bit his lip to hold in a smile. "I didn't expect anything else, Danno," he managed to say with a straight face. He gave Danny's hand a squeeze and was glad to see Danny relax a little.

''Thank you for this." Danny said after being silent for a while.

"Anytime, babe, anytime."


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, here's the second chapter.**  
 **I'd really like to hear your thoughts!**

The ambulance reached the hospital and Danny was whisked away to a trauma room. Steve was led to a waiting room and called Kono and Chin to tell them what happened. After he ended the call he started pacing around the waiting room.

About forty minutes later a doctor entered the waiting room. He looked at Steve and said "Commander McGarret?" Steve nodded affirmatively and hurried towards the doctor. "Detective Williams is asking for you and he won't calm down without you there."

Steve smiled, this sounded so much like Danny. "How's he doing? Is he going to be alright?" Steve asked as the doctor led him to the room Danny was in. "He's doing quite well, especially considering what he went through. His leg is a source of worry though. I also suspect internal bleeding in his side and a few broken ribs, but that seems to be all, so all in all he is very lucky."

Steve entered the room Danny was in. He walked to his side and asked "How are you doing? How's the pain?"

Danny tried to turn his head to see him but was prevented from doing so by the cervical collar. He groaned in frustration and waited for Steve to come in his field of vision. As soon as he saw Steve he pulled the oxygen mask of his face. He totally ignored Steve's questions.

"I wanted to ask you if you could pick up Grace. I hadn't thought about the fact that Rachel isn't on Hawaii. But I'm begging you, break it to her gently. They get back at 4, so you have to be there when they get there."

Danny sounded a bit loopy from painkillers, but even though he was quite heavily medicated there was pain evident in his voice.

"Okay Danny, you have my word. Now put that oxygen mask back before I do."

"Bossy," Danny muttered under his breath.

"I heard that buddy, now do as I told you." He said and after a while added, "please?"

Danny complied and seemed to relax a little.

"Thank you for coming." His voice sounded a bit muffled under the mask but Steve had no trouble hearing him.

"Of course, Danno. You'd do the same for me."

The doctor entered the room and mentioned for Steve to sit down on a stool next to the gurney.

"Okay detective, we have the test results. You have some internal bleeding, so we're going to have to operate on you. The crash has done quite a lot of damage to your leg, so that needs to be operated on as well. You also have two cracked ribs on your left side. All in all, you've been very lucky, it could have been a lot worse. There's no sign of a spinal injury or any head trauma. We're going to operate on you as soon as there's an OR available, so you'll be prepped for surgery now."

Danny looked at bit dazed by all the information, but he was probably simply in too much pain to bother.

"Are you in any pain?" the doctor asked.

Steve almost laughed at that stupid question. One look at Danny and it was obvious he was in pain.

But of course, Danny being Danny, tried to downplay the amount of pain he was in. "It's not too bad," he said.

"Well, that's excellent, but I'll be administering some morphine to make sure it stays that way." The doctor said, which earned him an approving look from Steve.

"Give him 4 mg. of morphine, and hang another bag of saline please." the doctor asked the nurse who was hovering nearby. She quickly prepared a syringe and emptied it into Danny's IV port.

Danny almost immediately relaxed a little more and gave Steve a lopsided smile.

"Okay buddy, just rest, I'll be right here."

"Actually, I need to ask you to leave the room," the doctor said, sounding slightly apologetic. "The nurses are going to prep him for surgery right now. You'll be able to see him as soon as he's in recovery."

The doctor summoned some nurses to help remove the backboard from under Danny and removed the cervical collar after Danny was on his back. Danny was sweating profusely and was obviously in pain from all the moving. The doctor carefully lifted his head and put a pillow under it. Danny gave him a grateful look and something that resembled a smile.

Steve was still in the room, but the doctor ignored him. He handed Danny a consent form and asked if he was able to read and sign the form. Danny quickly read through the paper and took the pen the doctor offered him. He signed the paper with something that slightly resembled his signature and sank back into the pillow, closing his eyes.

''Okay Danny, I'll be there when you wake up. I have to go now." Steve said and grabbed Danny's hand, giving it a squeeze. Danny opened his eyes and squeezed Steve's hand slightly before closing his eyes again.

Steve walked out of the room and turned one last time to look at his partner. Danny turned his head, like he felt Steve's gaze, and said, ''Go you goof, I'll be alright," which earned him one of these amazing smiles only Steve could give him. Finally, after the doctor promised someone would be out to take him to Danny as soon as possible, Steve turned around and sat down in the waiting room, trying to get comfortable for the wait ahead of him.

 **Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the third chapter!**  
 **Like I said before, I'd love to hear your thoughts.**  
 **When I started this chapter, I thought I'd be writing a very kind nurse, but she didn't really turn out that way...**

Danny was pretty drugged and his thoughts were all over the place. He was still in pain, but he figured it would have been way worse without the drugs. He laid on the gurney with his eyes closed and was startled by the much too cheerful voice of a nurse. The doctor had left the room and he'd been on his own since then. The heart monitor he was connected to speeded up and the nurse apologized, realizing her mistake. "Okay Mr Williams, my name is Amy, I'm here to prepare you for surgery." Danny thought she had a very irritating, high voice and to be honest, she wasn't very pretty.

Her hair was an indeterminate color, somewhere between blond and brown. Her eyes were a pale gray color and her teeth resembled the zip of a purse.

Maybe she was nice, he could only hope for her that she was, because honestly, nobody would date her for her looks. He knew he wouldn't, not even if she was the last woman on earth.

She smiled at him and placed a small pile on the foot of the gurney.

"Alright, this is a surgical gown that you have to wear, and you also have to wear these paper briefs, in case they have to get to that place. That way they don't have to cut your boxers."

Danny was glad they had made Steve leave, it would have been slightly embarrassing to have him here.

"Do I have to wear the paper briefs? I don't mind if they cut my boxers," he tried, not even wanting to think about the pain he would be in if the nurse would change him into the paper briefs.

Unfortunately, the nurse didn't budge. Danny decided that, between her looks and her lack of compassion, she would most lost likely never find someone she could share her life with. Maybe she could get a cat. Otherwise her life would be very lonely. On the other hand, that cat would probably have a miserable life. Maybe she a mouse would be a better idea.

Danny didn't really understand why they didn't want to cut through his boxers when they hadn't seemed to mind about ruining the rest of his clothes.

Almost directly after his arrival at the hospital they'd removed all his clothing, just cutting through everything.

If he wouldn't have been in so much pain he'd probably have pointed out that the situation was a little ridiculous, but he didn't bother, knowing it wouldn't change a thing.

The nurse removed the blanket that was covering Danny. It was quite cold and he shivered, which sent a wave of agony through his leg.

Putting on the surgical gown, while slightly uncomfortable, wasn't too bad.

Getting on the paper briefs proved to be a lot more challenging. Every move caused Danny to almost scream out in pain, despite the painkillers he had already received. He couldn't hold back a groan and almost passed out.

"Are you alright, Mr Williams?" the nurse asked, even though it was quite obvious that Danny wasn't anywhere near alright. His face was ashen and there were beads of sweat on his upper lip.

Danny didn't even bother to answer her question. If that nurse couldn't even see that he was NOT alright she either chose the wrong profession, she was blind or she hadn't paid any attention at nursing school, none whatsoever.

Finally the briefs were where the should be. Danny simply sank into the pillow, exhausted by the activity.

"It's already done, Mr wasn't too bad, was it?"

If she asked one more stupid question in that irritating voice, Danny couldn't vouch for his actions.

The pain was nauseating and Danny wished that he could just lose consciousness. He closed his eyes to do just that.

Unfortunately, the nurse didn't agree with him. If you asked Danny, it was possible that she was simply a very sadistic person, unlike his previous thoughts about her being in the wrong profession or something like that. Maybe she just liked seeing someone in pain.

Amy shook his shoulder and told him to take a deep breath, that it would help with the pain. He opened his eyes and glared at her, but she didn't seem to notice the glare.

Obviously this nurse had never broken a bone in her life, otherwise she would have known that taking a deep breath did nothing to ease the pain.

He swallowed back the nausea and closed his eyes again, trying to block the annoying nurse out.

Luckily, after she'd covered him with the blanket the nurse said that she was done. She left the room, and if Danny had been able to, he'd have done a dance of joy. Since that clearly wouldn't work he settled for a sigh of relief. The peace and quiet was soon disturbed. Just a few minutes after the nurse left two orderlies entered the room to take him to the OR.

"Hello Danny, I'm doctor Morgan and I'm your anesthesiologist." Danny gave the blue-clad man a smile. He already liked the man, if only for the fact he would be the person to knock him out shortly. The man seemed nice enough, he was way better than Amy. To be honest, it didn't take much to be nicer than Amy, but still, this was a nice man.

"I'll inject the sedative into your IV-port now. Next time you open your eyes you'll be in recovery. Just think about something nice."

Danny thought about last Saturday, about how he and Grace had spent a beautiful day on the beach. The last thing he envisioned before he sank into oblivion was his amazing daughter.

Steve couldn't just sit around and after a little more than half an hour of sitting in the waiting room he was already pacing around the waiting room.

He decided to go outside for a few moments to get some fresh air. On his way out he almost bumped into Chin and Kono.

He hadn't really expected them to come so soon, of course he knew they would come, but he thought they'd be longer.

They sat down in the waiting room and Steve explained the situation. When he was done, he heaved a sigh and stared in space for a while. Then he rose and asked if anyone wanted a coffee. The following hours were spent talking quietly, drinking coffee and just worrying about Danny.

It was almost 2 P.M. when doctor Taylor entered the waiting room and immediately the three waiting friends got to their feet. They looked at the doctor expectantly, eager to hear any news about their friend.

 **This can't really be considered a cliffhanger, can it?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here´s another chapter.**  
 **For some reason the site didn´t show the story to be updated when i uploaded the third chapter, so I hope it works this time.**  
 **Enjoy!**

Doctor Taylor could see the unspoken question in the eyes of the three people standing in front of him. ''The surgery went well," he reassured them. "It was a complicated surgery, but I'm happy with the result. We were able to stop the internal bleeding in his abdomen without any problems, although we did have to do a partial splenectomy."

The people standing in front of him looked questioningly at him, so he explained, '' We had to remove part of the spleen. His leg gave us a little more difficulties, the bones had shifted and pierced blood vessels and nerves. We were able to repair the damage and it is highly unlikely the damage to his nerves is permanent. We inserted a rod to stabilize the tibia and we realigned the fibula. Because the fractures were close to the knee, we immobilized his leg in a cast from his toes up to his hip. He has quite a recovery ahead of him, but I'm quite confident that he'll fully recover."

The small group let out a collective sigh of relief. ''When can we see him?" Steve asked.

"One of you can see him once he's in recovery. When he's settled in a normal room you can all see him. The nurse will come to get you when he can have visitors."

There was no discussion about who would be the one who went to see Danny in recovery and when a nurse entered the waiting room Steve jumped to his feet and followed him.

"Mr Williams, can you wake up for me? Open you eyes, Mr Williams!" Danny vaguely heard someone calling him, but he was simply too tired to open his eyes to see who it was. He just wants to be left, he just wants to sleep. He's so tired, so very tired...

When Steve entered the room Danny wan there was a female nurse trying to wake Danny. Steve had to say, if Danny did wake up now and saw her face, he'd prefer to go back to sleep. She was definitely not attractive. Her voice was simply annoying, if was the one lying in that bed he wouldn't listen to her either.

"Let me try it, he knows my voice," Steve said, and gently but firmly pushed the nurse aside. "I'm Steve, I'm his partner." The nurse left Danny alone and introduced herself as Amy. She told Steve she'd be at the nurses station if they needed anything and then left the room.

Steve looked at Danny. He was surrounded by monitors and there was an oxygen mask on his face. There was a bag of blood hanging from the IV stand which let to a new IV in the crook of his elbow and a bag of fluid that was connected to the initially placed IV. His casted leg was elevated on a pillow. The cast was very restrictive and Steve was sure Danny wouldn't like it one bit.

He sat on the edge of the bed and grabbed Danny's right hand, the one without the IV. ''Hey Danno, can you wake up for me, buddy?" Danny grunted a little, but he didn't open his eyes.

Danny heard a familiar voice coming through the fog that surrounded him. It was a soothing voice, and he really wanted to say something but all that came out was a low grunt. "That's it," the voice said, "You're getting there. Just open your eyes." Danny became aware of a hand holding his and gave it a squeeze. ''Well done, Danny. Come on, don't let me wait to long. You know I'm not the most patient guy on earth," the voice said.

Danny tried to connect a name to the voice, and finally the fog cleared enough to think of the name. ''S-Steve?" he groggily said, and opened his eyes to tiny slits.

Steve smiled at Danny. ''Hey buddy, good to see you!'' He gave Danny's hand a squeeze, wanting to withdraw his hand. There was a slight problem with that, Danny didn't let go, and it looked like was asleep again. ''Danny," Steve tried, but Danny didn't release Steve's hand. A few moments later he opened his eyes again and looked at Steve. "You kept... your word," he said and he tried to smile. "Of course I did! How are you feeling?"

Danny didn't immediately react and Steve thought he'd fallen asleep again, but he was proven wrong when Danny suddenly said, ''Pretty... great."

"Good," Steve said. There was a knock on the door and doctor Taylor entered the room. "Good to see you're awake. How do you feel?" Danny simply put up his thumb, letting go of Steve's hand

"Okay, detective," the doctor started, but he was interrupted by Danny. "Call me... Danny," he said. "Right, Danny, the surgery went very good. We were able to stop the bleeding in your abdomen and a pin has successfully been inserted in your leg."

Danny sluggishly blinked, but he didn't react to the doctor. Doctor smiled at him and told him that he would change the oxygen mask to a nasal cannula. Before the nasal cannula was in place Danny was fast asleep again.

"He'll be quite drowsy for a while, but that's normal. He'll probably wake up for a short time and then go back to sleep a few times. When he's been moved to a regular room I'll check on him again."

The doctor examined the bandages around Danny's abdomen and checked the toes of his casted leg. He seemed pleased with what he saw and then left the room with a nod towards Steve.

Steve sat down in the chair next to the bed and a few minutes later Danny woke up again. "Grace," he said, and before he could say more Steve assured him he would pick her up. He checked his watch and told Danny he had to leave in a few minutes. Danny nodded and then fell back asleep.

Steve quietly left the room and told Chin and Kono who were standing outside he had to pick up Grace. He asked if one of them could go sit with Danny and then left to pick up Grace.


	5. Chapter 5

**Firstly, I'd like to thank everybody who reviewed, and secondly, I'm terribly sorry I haven't reacted to any of you yet.**  
 **I know it's not a very good excuse, but I haven't had time yet. I'll try to respond to all of you!**  
 **Please continue to review, I really like to hear (well, read) what you think.**  
 **Enough talking, here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

Steve arrived at the school a little before Grace's class did, so he just waited leaning against the Silverado. As soon as Grace saw him she ran to Steve. She gave him a quick hug and asked, "Uncle Steve! Where's Danno?"

"Well Gracie, your dad has been in an accident, and he needed to have surgery to fix his leg. I'll take you to the hospital so you can see him. He has already been awake, and I'm sure he'll wake up for his monkey."

"Is he going to be alright?" she asked, her face very serious.

Steve wanted to reassure her, but he also knew Danny thought honesty was very important, especially in his relationship with Grace.

He told Grace that the surgery went well, and the doctor was optimistic, but he also told her that Danny had a long and difficult recovery ahead of him. Grace seemed to be reassured by that, but he could see she was still worried.

They both got in the car. ''You know what, Gracie, we can go to your place and get some stuff for your dad, I'm sure he'd like to have something to read, and some T-shirts to wear," Steve said, trying to cheer her up.

A smile lit up Grace's face. "We can also bring his laptop, and some games! And Danno really likes malasadas and cocoa puffs."

Steve grinned at that. "He really does, doesn't he?"

It was almost 5 P.M. when they arrived at the hospital, Steve carrying a duffel bag with Danny's stuff and Grace carrying a bag filled with her Danno's favourite pastries.

Steve had called Chin on the way to the hospital, who had told them that Danny had been moved to a regular room. Chin was waiting for them in the lobby. Steve asked him to take Grace to the hospital shop so she could buy something for Danny. He gave Grace a kiss on the top of her head and then went to Danny's room.

When Steve entered the room, Kono sat in the chair next to Danny's bed. The nasal cannula had been removed, and the only monitor Danny was hooked up to was a heart monitor.

Danny was just waking up again. He looked around the room, a little confused. His gaze lingered on Kono for a while and he gave her a weary smile. ''Hey," she simply said.

Danny looked around again until he saw Steve standing at the foot of the bed, his smile brightened a little. "How did it go?" Danny blinked his eyes sluggishly and looked at Steve again.

"Doctor Taylor already talked to you in recovery, don't you remember?" Steve knew it wasn't uncommon for people who had been under general anesthesia to have a gap in their memory, so he didn't worry about it too much.

"I remember being in recovery, I just don't remember that conversation. It's all a bit fuzzy," Danny said.

"They had to remove part your spleen, but you'll live," Steve said while emptying the bag with Danny's stuff.

Danny nodded and then asked, "My leg?"

"They put a rod in your tibia. The doctor is pretty optimistic about your chance to fully recover, but time will tell."

Danny tried to lift his head to see his leg, but he was still too tired to do even that.

Steve grabbed the remote and raised the head of the bed a little and moved the sheet aside.

Danny could see his leg was in a plaster cast that ran from his toes all the way up his leg. The leg was elevated on pillows and his toes sticking out of the cast were black and blue.

"Great, now there's no way I can drive my own car," he joked. "Well, I'm not in any pain at the moment, so I'll take that."

He shifted slightly and let out a groan. "At least I wasn't in pain until I decided to move." The pain in his abdomen that made itself known was sharp and his leg was throbbing.

Kono pointed at the pain pump and explained to him how it worked. Danny seemed reluctant to push the button, so Steve did it himself. Danny glared at him, but Steve didn't care. He knew Danny wouldn't want Grace to see that he was in pain, so Danny would probably be thanking him later.

''Where's Grace? Did you pick her up?" Danny panicked a little when he realized Grace wasn't there. Steve gave him a reassuring smile, and he didn't have to say anything, because Grace choose that moment to enter the room, a get well balloon in her hand. Danny's face immediately brightened when he saw his daughter and he held out an arm for a hug.

Grace hurried to his side and carefully hugged her dad. He pressed a kiss on top of her head and pressed his nose into her hair to smell the familiar scent. Steve and Kono smiled at the sight in front of them. When Danny released Grace from his embrace after a while, she tied the balloon to his bed and left the room.

Danny watched her leave the room, a little puzzled, but she came back almost immediately, followed by Chin who was carrying the bag with the pastries. "Surprise," she said, giving Danny one of her beautiful smiles. Danny looked at her, amazed by her beauty, inside and out. He and Rachel both had made a lot of mistakes, but there was one thing they'd done right: they had raised an amazing daughter. He could only hope that Charlie would turn out like Grace.

He cleared his throat, surprised by the emotions flowing through him. Steve handed him a glass of water, and Danny took a few long gulps, thankful for Steve's attentiveness.

"Hey brah, glad to see you're awake," Chin said, putting the bag on the nightstand. He sat down in a chair and motioned to Steve that he too should sit down.

"Nice to be awake," Danny said. "Although I do think I'll have to wait a while before I eat some of those delicious things you brought, as much as I regret it." Seeing Grace's face fall a little, he hastily added, "As soon as I feel up to eating anything, these are the first things I'm going to eat. Now I just want a hug from my monkey, so come here."

Grace was happy to comply and sat next to him on the bed. Danny clearly relaxed and minutes later he was asleep again.

 **Note: I'm not a medical professional, so I've probably made a lot of mistakes in my description of anything medical in this story so far. Sorry if you noticed any mistakes and probably cringed reading them!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm terribly sorry for keeping you waiting this long.  
** **In my defense, I've been really busy, helping my brother move houses and preparing and attending meetings.  
** **I hope it was worth the wait! Enjoy!**

They'd been with Danny for a little over an hour. Grace was still sitting on the bed, doing her homework. There were only a few malasadas and cocoa puffs left for Danny, Grace and Kono having eaten the majority of them. Danny hadn't so much as stirred since falling asleep.

"How about we go get some food? Malasadas don't really count as dinner, don't you think?" Kono said to Grace. Grace looked at Danny, obviously not sure about leaving him.

Steve smiled at her reassuringly and assured her he and Chin would stay with Danny and he would be alright without her there for a few minutes.

Danny was pleasantly floating. He wasn't fully asleep anymore and he could hear soft murmuring voices, and although he couldn't make out what they were saying he was sure it was a pleasant conversation. There was a warm and reassuring presence by his side, and he totally wouldn't mind staying like this for a long time.

Suddenly the warmth left his side, and he slowly opened his eyes, just in time to see Grace slide off the bed. He was about to ask where she was going when Steve told her to bring some nice dinner for Chin and him when they came back. He joked that he didn't trust Kono to pick out the food, which earned him a mocking glare from Kono.

"That's not very nice, uncle Steve," Danny said. Steve almost jumped at the sound of Danny's voice, clearly not expecting him to be awake.

Danny smiled at him. "I scared you, didn't I?" he asked, quite pleased with himself.

Steve tried to deny it, but it was obvious that no-one believed him, so he just gave up trying to convince them.

Danny's voice had sounded a little hoarse, so Steve held the glass of water in front of him and helped him take a few sips. Danny gave him a grateful smile and shifted his gaze to Grace.

"Hey monkey, do you think you can give me a hug?" Grace was happy to oblige. "Okay," Danny said after a while, "go and get some dinner and don't forget to bring something for uncle Steve and uncle Chin. I'm sure they're both hungry after today."

Steve's stomach growled as to agree with Danny, and he realised he hadn't had anything to eat since breakfast. Grace and Kono left the room, clearly trying not to laugh.

"I would actually like something to eat myself," Danny said. "Not just one of those lovely malasadas, some real food."

Chin said he would see what he could do and left the room. Steve just looked at Danny and didn't say anything. Danny knew Steve well enough to know what he was thinking, and he knew Steve was still worried about him.

"I'll be okay, Steve," he said. "It might take some time, but I'll be fine. I already know I'll be able to count on you during my recovery, so thank you. I really appreciate it."

Steve still didn't say anything, but he did give Danny one of his typical smiles that were reserved for him. After a while he simply said "You're very welcome Danny, and you would do the same for me."

The moment was cut short by Chin coming back into the room, carrying a damping bowl and a spoon. "I got you some chicken soup. They didn't want to give you solid food yet."

"I'll take what I can get, I'm almost starving." Danny felt around for the remote, but he couldn't find it. He remembered Steve had used the remote to lift the head of the bed a little, so he looked at the nightstand.

The remote was on top of the nightstand, but there was no way he'd be able to get it. Steve followed his gaze and quickly handed him the remote.

When Danny was sitting upright, Chin put the soup on the overbed table. After Danny had finished the bowl of soup he lowered the head of the bed again. He was clearly tiring quickly and sank back into the pillows. Minutes after he laid back he was asleep. Steve pulled up the covers and sat back down, talking quietly with Chin.

Kono and Grace came back shortly after Danny had fallen asleep. Danny didn't so much as stir at the commotion in the room. They had a relaxed dinner and talked quietly. Steve was obviously a little distracted, so Kono asked what was bothering him. Steve hesitated a little, but finally said, ''I don't know if I should take Grace home or stay with Danny."

"I can take Grace home with me, I'd like the company," Kono said. Grace perked up at the prospect of a sleepover with Kono and looked questioningly at Steve.

"That sounds like a great plan, don't you think, Gracie?" Steve said, although it was obvious what Grace thought about Kono's proposition.

"I'd like that," Grace said. ''Will you be okay?" she asked Steve.

''I will. You can have fun with Kono and I'll look after Danno."

After dinner was finished Grace gathered her things and put them in her backpack. It was obvious she couldn't wait to go with Kono, so Steve gently roused Danny. Although he didn't really want to wake Danny up, he was sure Danny would be very disappointed if he missed Grace leaving.

Danny looked sleepily around the room and noticed Grace was getting ready to leave. ''Hey monkey, are you going home?" he murmured, barely audible.

"I'm going to go with Kono, Steve will stay with you. I'll come back tomorrow," she said, smiling at Danny.

"That's great, you have fun. But first I want a hug." Grace happily obliged and carefully hugged her father.

Chin and Kono also got up, Chin patted Danny on his shoulder and Kono gave him a soft kiss on his cheek. They waved goodbye and left the room with Grace following them.

After they'd left the nurse from before, Amy if Steve remembered correctly, entered the room. "Okay, it's morphine time, so he'll be out like a light in a minute," she said.

''Can I stay a little longer?" Steve asked.

"Of course, but he won't be very good company," she said in that annoying high voice.

"I don't mind," Steve said and smiled at Danny. Danny was almost back asleep again, but managed to smile back.

The nurse emptied a syringe in Danny's IV and said, "He's down for the count, he won't be awake for hours. I'll leave you alone now, but I'll be back to check on him shortly."

True to her word Danny was fast asleep within seconds, so Steve relaxed and leaned back in his chair, preparing to keep vigil over Danny.

 **I really appreciate it when people take the time to review!  
** **I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello all, I hope you're still with me. I'm terribly sorry to keep you waiting this long! I've been extremely busy, but here's the next chapter, finally.**  
 **I want to thank everybody who reviewed, you're great!  
Enjoy!**

The next morning, Danny slowly woke up to find Steve still in the chair by his bedside. He was asleep, in a position that looked like it was very uncomfortable and it would surely give him a crick in his neck.

But Danny didn't wake him up, because he was certain Steve hadn't had much sleep last night. He looked around his room and was glad to see the monitors were gone and only one IV was left in his hand.

It didn't take very long for Steve to wake up though, although, truth be told, Danny possibly fell asleep, so he wasn't entirely sure it wasn't that long before Steve woke up.

"Hey babe. You didn't look to comfortable there. Did you sleep well?"

"I actually slept quite well," Steve said, turning his head from side to side. "How do you feel? Are you in any pain?"

"I am not, actually. They have me on the good stuff, apparently. Not too good though, since I'm not high as a kite."

"No, unfortunately you're not. I would have liked to experience that," Steve grinned.

"You say that now, but trust me, you don't. You really don't." Danny shifted a little and winced.

Steve was immediately next to him. "Are you okay, buddy? Do I need to get a nurse?"

"Relax, Steven. I'm fine. The pain's not too bad. I promise I'll tell you if it gets too much."

Steve relaxed, but only a little. Danny noticed and told Steve "Seriously, I'm alright. Just sit back down. Or, if you really want to do something for me, get me some coffee. You know how I get when I don't have my fix of coffee."

Steve was glad he could do something, he was going mad just sitting around doing nothing. "I'll go get you some coffee. Anything else you need?"

"Uhm, I could use some toiletries, and some clothes," Danny said, noticing Steve's eagerness to do something, anything. "You already brought clothes, didn't you? Maybe you could bring me some books, and my laptop."

"Of course, I'll see what I can do. I already brought clothes yesterday, though"

"Good. Oh, and Steve?"

"Yeah Danno?" Steve asked, avidly to do anything Danny asked.

"Go and have a shower. And maybe you could go for a swim. We both know you'll probably go insane if you don't exercise."

Steve smirked and saluted Danny. "Yes Sir!"

"Good. I wouldn't want to have you going mad on my conscience."

"Normally you don't seem to care about that when you're driving me crazy with all your rambling," Steve said in mocking exasperation.

"I do not, I repeat, do NOT ramble. I do express my opinion, though."

"Yes you do, but I'm willing to let that go, since you're in the hospital. Take it easy, and be nice to the nurses."

"I am afraid I am not going to do anything BUT taking it easy in the near future. And you're asking ME to be nice to the nurses? I'm always nice, and you know it, Steve."

"Not when you haven't had your fix of coffee. Since you didn't have that, I'm telling you to be nice to those poor nurses. I don't envy them at all."

"Just shut up and go, Steve. The sooner you leave, the sooner you'll be back here with that much needed coffee."

"Alright, bye Danno. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"See you later, Steve."

When Steve returned to Danny's room about an hour and a half later, the doctor just covered Danny back up with the sheets.

"How is he doing, doc?" Steve asked.

"He's right here, you know, and he can speak for himself. I'm doing fine." Danny sounded a little irritated.

Steve looked at the doctor for confirmation.

"He's doing good. He's obviously a little worse for wear, but he's healing up nicely. I want a repeat scan this afternoon, but that's just a precaution. The surgical site looks good, and if he keeps doing so well, he'll be discharged from the hospital within a few days."

"That's amazing, Danny!" Steve was amazed by the progress his partner had made. Sure, he might not have necessarily suffered life-threatening injuries, but it had still been quite serious. Danny seemed to be bouncing back though.

"It is," Danny said, but he didn't sound like he meant it.

As soon as the doctor had left the room, Steve moved over to Danny's side. He handed him his coffee, a muffin, a banana and a small cup of yoghurt.

At Danny's questioning look, he simply said "You have to keep your strength up. What was that about?"

"What was what about?"

"You know what I mean. I'd expect you to be a least a little pleased at the prospect of leaving the hospital."

"I am, it's just..." Danny hesitated a little. "I'm still not going to be able to take care of myself, and I'm especially not going to be able to go into the field any time soon, if ever.  
I have to be on bedrest for the first week and a half, and use a wheelchair for at least the first week after that if I want my leg to fully heal. If that pin shifts only a little, my leg will probably never fully heal."

Steve didn't say anything, he just pulled Danny into an embrace.

TBC

 **Thank you so much for reading, please let me know what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Again, sorry it took so long, but here's the next chapter. It isn't very long, but I figured a short update is better than no update at all, right?  
I hope you like it!**  
 **Thank you for reading and please review.**

They sat together for a while. Danny didn't say anything, and Steve didn't make him talk. He just sat close, trying to be there for his friend.

Suddenly nurse Amy came in. Steve tried to let her know wordlessly it would be better if she came back later, but she seemed not to understand him.

"Hello detective, I just need to check your vitals," she said.

Before Danny could say or do anything, Steve straightened to his full length. "I think it's best if you do that later."

"But, but I..." Amy stammered, clearly taken aback a little.

"I'm sorry, but we're in the middle of an important conversation, so can you please come back in an hour or so?"

Amy turned around, and muttering to herself, she left the room, like a squirrel that had just lost an acorn.

Danny laughed a little at that and said, "Thanks for that, I'm not sure I would have been able to handle her right now. I was sort of hoping she was a night nurse, so I could just sleep through her shifts."

Steve smirked, but Danny wasn't finished. "But really, in the middle of an important conversation? Anyone could see that we weren't even talking. Couldn't you come up with something better than that?"

Steve looked a little sheepishly. "Here, eat your breakfast," he said, trying to distract Danny. Danny realized what he was doing, but he decided to let Steve of the hook, and accepted the yoghurt Steve gave him. "Thank you."

After Danny had finished his breakfast, he used the remote to lower the head of the bed. "Could you check with Kono if Grace is alright? I could tell she was worried, i want to know if she slept well."

"Of course, if you promise to sleep after that."

"I'll try. Are you okay? How was your swim?"

Steve, who had been standing next to the window the whole time Danny'd been eating his breakfast, sat down in the chair next to Danny's bed. "It was good, just what I needed."

Danny looked pretty satisfied with himself. "Of course, I told you it would be," he said, pretty sure Steve wouldn't be able to let his smugness go.

Steve didn't take the bait, though. He just pulled out his cell and called Kono. "Hey Kono, it's Steve."

Danny motioned for Steve to come closer. "He's doing okay, doc said he's healing up nicely. As long as he takes it easy, he'll be fine."

Danny tried to hear Kono's reaction, but he couldn't hear what she said. "I will. And now the reason why I called, is Grace okay? Did she sleep well?"

Steve looked a little puzzled at Kono's response and handed the phone to Danny. "She wants to tell her yourself."

Danny took the phone. "Hey Kono." There was no response, so he looked questioningly at Steve. "Kono?"

When there finally came an answer, it wasn't Kono. "Danno?"

"Hey monkey! Quick question, why are you not at school at the moment, young lady?"

"Well, I was very worried about you, and I wanted to know you were okay. I didn't sleep very well tonight, so Kono said I could stay home today. And before you get mad at Kono, I have to go to school tomorrow."

Danny smiled a little at his daughter, she knew him quite well. "It's okay. But only this once, understood monkey?"

"Yes Danno," Grace said in a submissive tone. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling good, especially now I've talked to you. The doctor said I can go home in a couple of days, so that's great. I'm really looking forward to sleeping in my own bed again."

He didn't want Grace to worry about the fact he wouldn't be able to take care of himself, they would find a solution to that problem.

"That's great! Kono said we could come see you tonight, do I need to bring you anything?"

"Just you, monkey."

"Please, that's such nonsense. By the way, mom will be back in four days, so then Charlie can come see you."

"That's great, I really missed that little guy." Steve was signaling for him to end the call, and Danny had to admit that he was tiring really fast, so he decided to do just that.

"Hey, Grace, I have to go. Be nice to Kono, okay?"

I will. Love you, Danno."

"Love you too, monkey. Bye." Danny ended the call and closed his eyes. A few seconds later, he was already fast asleep.

A short while after Danny had fallen asleep, Amy returned. Steve tried to convince her to come back when Danny was awake, but she didn't budge.

Steve had to hand it to her, she was very gently and didn't disturb Danny while taking his vitals.

"His vitals are good, he's doing better than is to be expected. He'll be out of here in no time."

Steve smiled, but didn't really react. He hoped she would leave, her voice was so annoying. And if he was honest, she was not very attractive. He didn't know exactly what it was, it wasn't just how she looked. Her personality was rather unpleasant, and she didn't seem to notice if her presence was not wanted.

Luckily for him, she appeared to be in a hurry and left the room after she'd checked Danny's leg cast.

Steve heaved a sigh and leaned back in the chair. A short while later he too was asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Well, here's another chapter. I hope you like it! I'm not entirely sure about this chapter, but I thought I'd post it anyway.**  
 **Please review :)**

Just before lunch time Danny's doctor came in. Danny and Steve had both just woken up and they both felt pretty rested

The doctor had a pretty young woman with him, who was dressed in scrubs. Danny's jaw dropped, and only when Steve nudged him he closed his mouth.

"How are you feeling?" doctor Taylor asked Danny.

Danny slightly shifted in his bed and said, "It's difficult to get comfortable in this bed, but I'm just going to have to gut it out."

The doctor smiled a little and said, "Well, in that case, I think you're just about ready for physical therapy. This is Louise Davis, your physical therapist. She's going to help you back on your feet. And before you get your hopes up, what I said this morning still stands."

Danny's smile faltered a little, but he quickly put on a brave face again. He held out his hand to the therapist. She shook his hand. "Hello detective, I'm Louise."

"Please, call me Danny." From the corner of his eye he could see Steve was trying to hold in his laughter, so he shot him a warning glance.

Steve cleared his throat and introduced himself to Louise.

"Well, I'm sure you're going to be a good patient," Louise said to Danny. Steve hastily coughed, trying to conceal his laughter, which earned him another glare from Danny.

Doctor Taylor checked his watch. "Okay, I have to go. I'll see you later," he said and left the room, leaving the three of them alone.

"You know, it's going to be kind of hard for me to think of you as my therapist," Danny said, grinning.

Louise grabbed his chart and started reading. "You don't have to worry, I have two degrees, and my specialty is fracture patients."

"Oh, no, no, no, I - I wasn't saying that you're not a good therapist, not at all. I can tell by looking at you that you're a good therapist."

Louise laughed and was just about to say something when nurse Amy entered the room, carrying a tray with Danny's lunch. "Alright, here's your lunch." She looked at Louise and said, "You, out."

"Out?! She's my physical therapist!" Danny looked at his nurse indignantly, but she obviously wasn't impressed.

I don't care if she's a charter member of this hospital. Out!"

When it didn't look like Louise was going to follow her order, she pursed her lips. "Out as in move it."

Louise hesitated a little, but decided to make the best of a bad bargain. She put the chart back and rushed out of the room.

Amy deposited the tray on the table over Danny's bed, removing the lid. "You have twenty minutes to finish that, then I'll be back."

"For what?" Danny said, a little scared of what her answer would be.

"To give you your bath," nurse Amy said, leaving Danny flabbergasted. Danny looked at Steve, not knowing what to say.

Steve was also speechless. He blinked a few times and eventually moved the table closer to Danny. "You better finish this before she gets back, I don't think you want to find out what happens if you don't listen to her.

Danny started eating, even though he wasn't really hungry. After he'd eaten the soup, he shoved the table away. "Can you please eat the rest? I'm full, and you've got to eat anyway."

Steve looked like he was contemplating the idea, so Danny added, "Please?"

"Okay, but if she catches us I'll say that it was your idea." This elicited a smile from Danny. "Of course you will. If you don't start eating soon, we will get caught."

Steve finished the rest of the lunch in a jiffy, eating like he always did.

"By the way, just now with Louise... Let's just hope it was the medicine talking. If not, you're seriously off your game, bro."

"I know, that was pretty bad. I'm going to blame it on you though."

"Me? Why me?" Steve sounded genuinely amazed.

"Well, your presence is slightly disturbing to say the least. Also, I'm pretty sure you pressed the pain pump when I wasn't looking."

Steve looked a little sheepishly, confirming Danny's suspicion. "In my defense, I didn't want you to be in pain."

"I know. But I do remember the doctor saying that I should be the one deciding if I wanted a bolus."

"He also said that's to prevent an accidental overdose, which didn't happen and won't happen, since I only pressed that button once."

Danny decided to let it go - only this once. "Well, thank you. You didn't have to, but I know you mean well." He slumped into the pillow, mentally bracing himself for the return of nurse Amy.

"Don't you have something to do? Check into work or something?" He knew it sounded like he wanted Steve gone, but he didn't really care. (he actually did want Steve to leave, Steve being there when nurse Amy gave him his bath didn't sound very appealing). Steve would probably understand why he wanted him gone though.

Steve seemed to get it and got up. "Yeah, I have to check in with Chin and Kono. I'll be back."

"You want to be gone before she's back, don't you?" Danny joked.

"Well, she is a bit scary."

"Tell me about it, if I could, I would go with you. I'll survive, though," he said, even though he wasn't too sure about that.

"Of course you'll survive, but I'm certainly not jealous of you. Good luck," Steve said, and hurried out of the room, bumping into nurse Amy on his way out.

 **TBC**


End file.
